The Story of Two Kits
by BlueStar's Loyalty
Summary: A story of two kits,and their destiny.A must read!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Ashfur was pacing outside the nursery, "When will it happen?" He meowed.  
One paw then the next, "ugh!" Suddenly he heard a sound in the nursery "meow!" Ashfur knew some cats would die of giving birth to kits, but he prayed to StarClan, hoping it wouldn't happen to Whitewing.  
Then Ferncloud came out of the nursery, "the kits are fine." She meowed.  
"How is Whitewing?" Ashfur asked.  
"Oh, she is doing fine; she gave birth to two healthy kits!"  
" Two? What do they look like?" Ashfur asked eagerly!  
"You will just have to see for yourself; go on see your mate and kits!"  
Ashfur got up, and entered the nursery, and there he saw Whitewing looking proudly down at the kits she had just given birth too!

Chapter 1

Spottedkit and Smallkit were very excited, they were almost six moons old, and therefore to be apprenticed soon!  
"Oh, I wonder who my mentor will be." Mewed Spottedkit.  
"Wouldn't it be cool if one of us got Graystripe, as our mentor?" asked Smallkit. Spottedkit looked at Smallkit, and wondered if his lack of height might be a problem, Smallkit was much smaller than Spottedkit when he was born, hence the name, but he never would let his size bother him, and for that Spottedkit was very proud of him. Spottedkit was named after the great medicine cat of ThunderClan, Spottedleaf, who died at a young age.  
"I really doubt that Graystripe will take on an apprentice." Replied Spottedkit.  
"I know, but just think, Spottedkit, our parents would be so proud if he did choose one of us!"  
"Well we can hope, I guess." Sighed Spottedkit.  
"We best be getting back to the nursery we don't want Firestar, to delay our apprenticeship!"  
"You're absolutely right let's go!"  
Just as they reached the nursery Sorreltail (who had just given birth to kittens) came out.  
"Hi, Sorreltail, "mewled Smallkit.  
"Hi, yourself, don't you know that kits are supposed to stay in the nursery or near it, before they are apprenticed?"  
"Well yes," said Spottedkit, "but we just wanted to get some fresh air!"  
"You can get plenty of fresh air outside, near the nursery!  
"It just isn't the same!" Spottedkit replied.  
" Well you need to stay in the nursery, or do I need to tell Firestar?"  
"No, its okay we'll go right in the nursery, right now!" Mewed Smallkit.  
" Okay, your mother is in there now, worrying herself sick, about you two, naughty kits! I am sure she can come up with a punishment, for you both!" Scolded Sorreltail. TO BE CONTINUED….

Description of the kits.

Spottedkit: Is a pretty she-cat with a gray coat, and a white spotted stomach. Her eyes are hazel/green. She was named after the Medicine cat named Spottedleaf.

Age: is almost six moons old.

Parents: Whitewing and Ashfur.

Likes to do: Go exploring with her brother.

Smallkit: Has an orange coat with the tip of his tail white. His eyes are hazel. Smallkit was smaller than his sister when he was born, so Whitewing thought she should give him the name Smallkit.

Age: is almost six moons old.

Parents: Whitewing and Ashfur.

Likes to do: Sneak out into the woods, with his sister.

Author's note: There will be more of the story that will be added on, soon! P.S. sorry for the space's in the Description my computer is acting up.


	2. Characters

Characters:

Leader:

FireStar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Warriors:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Berrynose-

Birchfall-

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Ashfur's kits

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits

Kits:

Spottedkit-pretty she-cat with a gray-coat, and dark gray stripes, with a spotted white stomach and has hazel/green eyes.

Smallkit-orange coat with the tip of his tail white, with hazel eyes

Darkkit-midnight black coat, with dark brown eyes

Flowerekit-light brown coat, with green eyes

Cloudkit-pale gray coat, with cloudy green eyes

Snowkit-dark brown coat, with white flecks, and hazel eyes

Note: Darkkit, Flowerkit, Cloudkit, and Snowkit are the kits of Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

These are the cats that are mentioned in chapters 1 and 2, and I will be adding on to them as the cats are introduced in the story. Chapter 2 will be put up once I get it back from my BetaReader. I am taking up the story from where they stopped it, in Warriors the series, but it is a little bit later. Hazelfur's Territory


End file.
